Summer days
by NatsuYaoi
Summary: Natsu's doing some stuff when he's taking a few days off from the guild, WARNING : YAOI and Extreme Lemon ! You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story

Do not read if you don't like yaoi and lemons

Feedbacks, comments and reviews are always appreciated

Pairing ; Solo Natsu ( with a dildo )

Natsu was taking a few days off drom the guild because he can't stand the heat outside. It was early in the morning and natsu was wearing nothing but his black jockstrap, he would go naked if Happy wasn't there with him. The pink hair dragon slayer has a really defined abs and tanned skin. Sweat was dripping from his body, his head and his hairless armpit. He was relaxing in his bed trying to get the heat off. "Uhh so hot, Happy can you buy me something to cool this down?" said Natsu. "Aye Natsu, will do" replied Happy. Happy would be away for hours giving Natsu some quality time for himself. After happy was gone Natsu started his action. He was actually horny since the early morning and would've jerked off if Happy wasnt there with him.

Natsu's starts by slowly stroking his clothed soft 7-inch cock. He didnt remove the black jockstrap because he love the smell of it. "Ugh fuck.." moaned Natsu. He starts playing with his right nipples with his right hand while the left hand stroking his clothed hard 9-inch long cock. Natsu stroke his cock faster and precum starts to leaked out, wetting his cock and the jockstrap, you can even see the precum going through the jockstrap. After getting it wet enough he pull his dick out without removing his jockstrap and starts stroking faster due to the precum that was pouring to his hand, his dick was coated with his precum.

Natsu think that he should go to the next level, he switch his left hand with his right hand and start fingering himself with his precum coated right hand while his other hand stroking his arousal. First it was his middle finger, he push his finger slowly, after it's deep inside he started penetrating his entrance causing a slap sound between each thrust, "Uhh damn, been awhile since i fingered myself.." Moaned Natsu then he pull them out and inserting two fingers deep inside, making a scissor move a few times, making his entrance loose enough for the dildo.

He stopped stroking and taking his 10-inch long vibrating dildo from his bottom drawer. He start sucking the dildo from the head then slowly going down to the base, making it extra wet with his spit. He removed his jockstrap an started smelling it while sucking the dildo with passio. The jockstrap actually belongs to Elfman, he left it when they had a sleepover a few days ago. He started pushing the spit coated dildo to his entrance slowly while moaning, waiting for a minute to pass by for his ass to adjust the dildo. Natsu turned on the vibrator, making him moan and his cock leaking precum, his body was shaking because of the vibrator giving him the perfect sensation, hitting and vibrating his prostate making him moaning full of lust, then Natsu started riding it like it was his first time while moaning louder by each moment, knowing that he's all alone. "Ahh.." moaned natsu as he was smelling the jockstap thinking about Elfman and his sexy abs and scent while riding the dildo hard and fast making his cock leaking like a faucet. "Oh fuck, Ellfman i'm coming!", his cock erupted splashing to a lot of places, hitting his abs, face, jockstrap and hair. "Ahh, that felt good" moaned Natsu as he licked the cum off his face, scooping the cum from his body and the jockstrap to his mouth and start eating them while thinking it was Elfman's cum. Then he pull out the dildo off his entrance and clean them up by licking it clean, wearing the jockstrap again knowing that Happy is going to come back soon.

Natsu then fell asleep.. He dreamed about having a wild and crazy foursome that was unforgetable.. When he woke up he realized that his body and Elfman's jockstrap was covered in cum, it was already late so went back to sleep ignoring the fact that he was covered in cum.

theEnd.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of this characters in the fic !

Pairings ; Natsu & Elfman

It was the second day of his days off from the guild, things didnt get better outside, as the matter of fact it get worse by the hours, Happy cant stand the heat so he went to the beach to cool down, leaving Natsu all alone in the house.

Natsu is still in his bed, covered in his dried cum and wearing Elfman's jockstrap. He was about to get off the bed until he noticed his morning wood began to catch his attention, Natsu stared at it for a few second thinking if he should do it with his jckstrap on or not. As a dragon slayer, he didnt just learn fire dragon slayer magic but dragons mind too, making him horny every single moment. After making his decision he started stroking his cock lightly with a moan for each stroke, "Ngghhh.. Ahhh.. Feels so good..", he stroke his cock while pinching his nipples and stroking it starting from the top then slowly went to the base so it could give him more and lasting pleasure. Natsu think that this wouldn't be enough, so he remove his jockstrap and started to stroke his cock faster and harder while he licked his fingers, lubing it so he can start fingering himself while he masturbates. Then he started to thrust himself with two fingers then three then four fingers, making sure that each thrust is in deep in his hole and hitting his prostate giving him more and more ecstasy so he could cum and do the next dirty thing in his mind.

He stopped masturbating and grabbed Elfman's jockstrap and sniffed it while keeping on fingering himself. "Ahhh, this smell is so awesome i wish i had the real thing deep in me, fucking me hard while i moaned his name.." moaned natsu. He speed up his thrusts while still sniffing the jockstrap in his nose, "Ahhh, ahh i'm gonna cum soon" said Natsu. " Oh fuck im cumming, im cumming ! ". His cock erupted with ten spurts of cum, the first five landed in hair then his face, cheek and the jockstrap, the other six landed in his abs and his yesterday's dried cum. " Ohh that feels so good, i wonder if i should do the second round right now.. " said natsu as he licked his cum off his cheek and the jockstrap, the he scooped his cum on his abs without missing a single drop, he didnt even bother to clean his dried cum as he didn't expect any company, but he was wrong.

"Ding dong..", natsu didnt hear it as he was busy scooping and eating his own cum. Then suddenly his door's open, it was Elfman. "E-Elfman, what're you doing here?" said natsu as he cover his junk by using Elfman's jockstrap. "Well, i was jogging near your house and i was thinkin of visiting you, i even bring some ice cream for us, but i guess it's just cream now.." replied Elfman. "Why didnt you rang the bell?!", "I did but there's no reply and your door is unlocked so i just get in".

"W-well im doing some private stuff now, can you close the door and help me?" said Natsu as he was getting horny and hard again seeing Elfman sweat is dropping from almost every part in his body. Elfman jaw dropped as he heard this thinking that it was a joke but it wasnt as he can see cum on Natsu's hair , dried cum on his abs and Natsu is wearing Elfman's black jockstrap with some precum leaked out of it, making Elfman gulped and started to strip to his grey jockstrap showing his perfect muscles and abs with big bulge and sweat all over his body. "Mmm, no wonder i lost a pair of jockstrap i guess you're the thief huh? Tell me, what did you do with it? Jacking off while sniffing it and thinkin about me..?". Natsu didnt deny his statement and started to blush. "I guess i was right huh you dirty slut, as a punishment you can start by licking my sweat off my body". Natsu obeyed and come closer to Elfman body, his sweat is giving Natsu ectasy then he started by licking Elfmans hairless armpit, then moving to his nipples while pinching the other one with his hand. Natsu was taking his time as he can see Elfman is enjoying this and letting out a moan, then he move to his pecs, leaving a trail of saliva and going to his covered jockstrap, he start sucking it lightny and making it wet. Elfman was leaking out precum from the sight that he got, making his jockstrap full of spit and precum which is hot in a different way. Natsu removed the jockstrap and put it inside out tasting Elfman's precum making sure that he got every last bit of it. "Mmm, that taste nicer than i imagine..". "You can get more if you work for it.." said Elfman.

Natsu start sucking Elfman's 9.5-inch fat cock ( almost the same lenght but Elfman's wider by 2 inch ) as Natsu cock starting from the base, making his tongue swirling Elfman's cock giving him more pleasure and moan. "Fuck Natsu that's felt awesome!". Natsu then start sucking his 5 inch cok and stroke the rest of it. Elfman's moan is getting louder by each move. Natsu then start deep throating Elfman's 9.5 inch to his mouth, he didnt gag even once, Elfman loved the sight and put his hand on Natsu's hair, pulling it away and pushing it again. Natsu understand what he's doing and start bobbing his head up and down starting from the tip until the base. Thing starting to get really hot, as Natsu's giving Elfman's a blow job and Elfman is mouth-fucking Natsu. Natsu stopped and removed his precum-filled jockstrap and start stroking his own 9-inch cock while Elfman keep on thrusting his cock."You slut, who said you could masturbate?! Seems you need more punishment" yelled Elfman. Elfman pull his cock from Natsu's mouth and start slapping his cock a few times, then he pick up Natsu's wet jockstrap and put it in Natsu's mouth, "as a punishment you should suck your own precum dry and ride me until i'm donr with you". "Mmmmm-mmm" said Natsu as he cant let out a sound. Elfman sit on the bed and wait for Natsu to get to work. Natsu start going to Elfman's top and positioned Elfman's cock to his hole, he grab Elfman's cock with his hand and aim it to his hole, he started going down and manage to put the whole tip in it. Elfman was getting impatient and move his hips up so his whole cock would be buried in Natsu's hole. Natsu was suprised and spit out his own jockstrap and it dropped in Elfman's abs, Elfman pick it up and start smelling it for a few seconds then throw it away, "Mmm you smelled so good, but it's about time for us to get in the action".

Natsu nod and start riding Elfman like a pro, he move his butts up and down with a steady pace that keeps on getting faster, letting out a sexy moan. "Oh fuck Elfman, your cock is so huge". Elfman was enjoying every seconds of it. Natsu stop and push his head to elfman's giving him a wet and sloppy kiss, as he was about to continue, They kissed again passionately with their tongue going in each others mouth, sharing each others saliva. Then Natsu start riding him again for a couple of minutes, a loud moan can be heard from both of their mouth, calling each others name in ectasy and pleasure. "Fuck fuck fuck Elfman i'm going to cumm!". "Yeah Natsu cum for me, you lil slut" moaned Elfman. Natsu cock erupted splashing a lot of places starting his hair, face, abs, cock and balls and Elfman's face and abs. Elfman couldn't last long from that sight so he remove his cock from Natsu's tight hole and put his cock neat Natsu's face and start cumming. "Ahhh Natsu im cumminggg~!". Elfman's cock erupted all over his face, giving him a cum facial, it hit his hair, cheek, forehead, chin and mouth with a little on his nose. "Fuck that was hot Elfman!". "Damn right it was slut, now lick me clean". Natsu start cleaning Elfman's cock and dringking every last drop , then he scoop every bit of Elman's cum and gulped it. That was a really hot view for Elfman. Making him hard again, but sadly they're not going for a second round as both of them run out of energy. Elfman licked Natsu's cum from Natsu's bosy and scoop Natsu's cum from his body, putting them in his mouth without swallowing them. He kissed Natsu and share Natsu's cum between their kiss. "Natsu.. that was reallly hot, wanna do it again another time?" asked Elfman. Natsu nod and he fell to Elfman's top and they fell asleep naked.

theEnd.

Author's note ;

Sorry for the slow update, i had to re-made the second chapter since i accidentally delete half of it while editing them :( !

Gray/Romeo will be added on the next chapter ( or maybe both :P )~

Thanks for reading and thanks for leaving a review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of this characters in the fic !

Pairings ; Natsu x Gray

It was the third day and it was still hot outside, Natsu woke up and notice that Elfman has already left, leaving a note that says "Natsu, i'm leaving early because i have a job to do, before you see the backside of this note I want you to go to the kitchen, I left a surprise for you..", and then Natsu headed to the kitchen, wearing Elfman's soiled black jockstrap. In the kitchen Natsu was surprised, he sees a 9.5 Inch dildo on the chair and a glass full of white substances on the table. Then he flip the notes and read them, "I guess you can tell what the white stuff is right? It's my fresh cum, and the dildo is a replica to my cock , 9.5 Inch long and 3.5 Inch wide. I am sorry we didn't had a second round yesterday, I left them for you as an apology hoping that you could satisfy yourself until our next sexy meeting. -Elfman".

Natsu face turn red reading this, as he look down his cock is already semi-hard. He start by taking the glass and smell them, making Natsu's cock rise to it's fullest hard cock which is 9-inch long. "Fuck Elfman, you're making me so horny". Natsu's clothed cock is leaking a lot of precum making the jockstrap wet. Natsu started playing with his precum that pass through Elfman's jockstrap, making a small circle around it with his fingers, then he stroke his clothed dick thinking of what he would do with those cum, after awhile he started to pull his cock out of jockstrap without removing them. Then he pour a quarter of fresh cum to the dildo, rubbing it up and down using Elfman's cum as lube.

Then he proceed to enter the dildo slowly, "Augghhh, damn, so big..", when Natsu put the dildo deep in his ass, he put three fingers in Elfman cum glass and scoop them up, bringing it to his mouth and start tasting Elfman's cum while he ride the dildo hard and fast, "Ngghh.. Elfman cum tastes so good, it's sweet and salty at the same time..", Natsu keep on going up and down, pulling his body up to the base then started pushing it down to the base, hitting his prostate every time and moaning Elfman's name again and again, "Elfman.. Ahh fuck Elfman fuck me.. fuck me hard Elfman!". He keeps on riding the dildo for several minutes, pouring a quater of Elfman's milk to his mouth, some of it landed in his body and cock.

He started spreading Elfman's cum on his abs while tasting the cum in his mouth slowly as he didn't want to waste a single drop. He pinch his nipple with one hand while he started jerking off and riding the dildo, playing with Elfman's cum on his cock, spreading and stroking it to every inch of his cock and his balls, his stroke is getting faster because of Elfman's cum and his precum mixing together, "Fuck Elfman, stroke me while you fuck me hard, cum inside me.." moaned Natsu. Then Natsu stopped and pull the dildo slowly out of his hole, making a sound when it was fully out, he then lean on the wall and change his position where his lower part of the body is above his upper part of the body, "Mmhhh, I need his cum inside me". Natsu grabbed the cum glass and started to pour them right above his hole, making most of them going inside his hole, then he collect the cum outside of his hole and gather it at his hole, he starts to penetrate his hole slowly with the dildo, making sure that every cum is pushed and deep inside him, "Ahhhh fuck, i can feel them filling my insides".

Natsu starts fucking his hole, making the dildo hit his prostate everytime and stroking his cock with the other hand furiously, Elfman's cum which was on his cock starting to fall to his face and hair, Natsu's opening his mouth wide open to capture them up, he even tasted his own thick salty precum as they're leaking like a keep on stroking his cock from the base to the head, whereas his precum keep on falling to his face, soon most of his face is slippery and wet, making him really horny and about to explode. "Ngghh Elfman i'm coming! i'm coming!", after giving his cock a few more stroke his cock erupted like a waterfall, most of his cum landed on his face and some of it landed on his hair and abs, his mouth full of his own cum, his precum and Elfman's cum altogether.

He didn't swallow them instantly, first he roll his tongue inside his mouth to get the full taste of cum where his cum and Elfman's cum is mixing together, after enjoying it he swallowed all of them in one go, but he want more, then he scoop the cum on his abs and face and eat all of em without missing a single drop, "Mmmm they taste better when they're mixed with Elfman's". Then he stand up slowly making sure that his dildo sticks in his ass and didn't drop any of Elfman's cum. He put on his pink boxer briefs so that the dildo could stay inside and he doesn't have to worry about it falling. He picked up Elfman's black jockstrap and he look at the time, he just remember that he promised to meet Gray and Romeo at the park, even though it was really hot outside Natsu's still going because he didn't want to break his promise. He rushed out wearing a white sleeveless shirt, white shorts, white knee socks and pink shoes with Elfman black jockstrap in his pocket.

Natsu rushed to the park and meet gray and romeo, "Whew, just in time" said Natsu, "Actually, you're late by 5 minutes" replied Gray, "Really? sorry then, i thought i would make it in time.. Wait, why does both of you using soccer gear?", "Huh? Are you forgetting that we're here to play soccer?", "Oh damn, i completely forgot, well at least i can still play", then the three of them went to the mini-soccer field and play soccer for an hour. "Alright, that was fun let's take a break now" says Natsu. Both of em nod and all of them went to the bench to rest. "Oi Romeo, can you buy me some drink? i'm really thirsty", "Sure Natsu-nee, just wait here okay?" replied Romeo.

Everyone's sweating but Natsu's the only one with most sweat, it's because Natsu has fire magic that makes him in heat most of the times. Natsu's sweat is making his insides visible. Gray went to look at how wet Natsu's body is that he can see Natsu's nipples, and both of them are erected, you can also see Natsu's abs cleary, they're glistening and hot, "Damn, since when is Natsu this hot and appealing? I wanna lick his nipples and body so damn bad" thought Gray, then he move his eyes to Natsu's crotch and woah, it was like heaven, Gray can see Natsu's bulge in those hot pink boxer briefs, giving Gray an erection instantly. Natsu looked at Gray face and wondered why his face gone red, "Gray, what happen to you? Your face is all red", "I-it's the heat, i just can't stand the heat, do you have any handkerchief, Natsu?", "I think i do, let me check.." and without thinking Natsu gave what he has in his pocket which is Elfman's black jockstrap. Gray was going to wipe his sweat off until he see that it was a jockstrap and the smell hit Gray's nose and Gray now what kind of smell that is.

Natsu didnt realized it until Gray call his name and point his finger at it. "I-it's not what you're thinking, i was in a rush and didn't realized what i was carrying" said Natsu, "Well, Well, i guess someone is naughty today" replied Gray as he pinched Natsu's nipples while he sniffed the jockstrap, "Mmmm, smells fresh, i guess you just masturbated today didn't you?", Natsu's moaned because of Gray's sudden pinch and too embarrassed to reply, "Why don't we help each other now? I haven't jacked off since three days ago" says Gray. Natsu was surprised when he heard this buy deeply he wanted to have sex with Gray in a long time, "But Gray, we can't do i here..", "Well, we can do it behind the bushes", Natsu nodded and both of them went behind the bushes. The first thing Gray do when they're in the bushes is kissing Natsu passionately, Natsu didn't fight back and was enjoying it. They keep on kissing passionately until Gray break the kiss and saliva went out from both of their mouth.

Gray started undressing Natsu, starting from his shirts and shorts, he sees Natsu's full erection in his boxers, "Mmm, someone's eager for it", then he started to lick Natsu's nipple while his hand is pinching the other nipple, Gray didn't took much time because he knew that Romeo's coming sooner or later, he moved on to Natsu's crotch, it was already leaking precum, Gray licked the precum off and lick Natsu's clothed 9-inch cock, after awhile he removed Natsu's boxer briefs and his shoes, but not his knee socks, the thing is Gray didn't get much time seeing Natsu's using socks so he didn't removed them. Gray started to giving Natsu a blowjob while his fingers pinching his nipples. His head keep on bobbing Natsu's cock, going up and down until he deepthorated him. Gray's nose touch Natsu's pubes and inhale deeply, Natsu moaned at the sight then he started to mouth-fuck Gray, moving his hips forward and backward while Gray's bobbing his head up and down when he was almost cum he told Gray to stop and pull his cock out.

After pulling his cock out, Gray started to undress slowly, Gray's baby blue briefs is wet from sweat and precum that keep on leaking, he removed his 9-inch cock from his briefs and precum is jumping out, Natsu can see Gray's precum railing down from the tip of his cock to his balls, It didn't take Natsu long enough to start giving Gray a blowjob. Gray's only using his dark-blue knee socks, he was enjoying Natsu's blowjob as Natsu keep on bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue inside his mouth like an expert. "Ngghh damn it Natsu, where did you learn all of this? It felt so damn good", then in a sudden motion Gray put both of his socked feet to Natsu's cock and start giving Natsu's a sockjob, Natsu moaned and stopped sucking Gray's cock, but Gray want Natsu to keep on going so he push his cock into Natsu's mouth, making Natsu to deepthroat him while he keep on giving Natsu a sockjob, it's not like Natsu dislike it, he actually likes Grays sockjob, the softness fabric making Natsu moaned non-stop, he wanted to smell Gray's feet but since he's deepthroating Gray all he can smell is Gray's pubes, it was really hot for Natsu. It didn't take much time for Natsu to cum, he let go of Gray's cock from his mouth and started moaning as loud as he can, "Ngghhh Gray i'm cumminggggg!", His cock erupted and splashed all over Gray's socked feet and his own abs, some of the cum is flowing down to his balls, Gray then slapped his cock to Natsu's face a couple time, leaving precum and saliva on Natsu's face and says "Oi slut, lick your cum clean off my feet", Natsu went and licked his cum clean from Gray's feet without missing a single drop. "Don't swallow or spit them up until i say so!" says Gray.

Gray went to Natsu's asshole and saw a dildo in it. "You really are naughty aren't you Natsu?" says Gray as he pull half of the dildo then push them back again. "Fuck Gray, don't be so hard, there's something that will suprise you inside" says Natsu without spilling a drop of his own cum, Gray got really turned on hearing those word, but he has his own play. First he keep on fucking Natsu with his dildo, earnin a lustful moan from each thrust, after awhile he told Natsu to spit all his cum to Gray's cock so he can use it as lube. Natsu did what he was told then remove the dildo slowly from his hungry hole without spilling Elfman's cum inside him. Gray watch Natsu's horny and naughty movement and couldn't stand much longer, so he started making love with Natsu and put Natsu's socked feet on his shoulder, as he was fucking him slowly he found out that it was someone else's cum inside Natsu's because it's sticky and slippery at the same time, and most of all he couldn't believe Natsu was still so tight even though he has this huge dildo inside of him. "Damn it Natsu you're so tightt, and those cum are so freaking hot", "It wasn't just mine that's tight, your cock is fucking huge Gray.." replied Natsu.

Gray keep on fucking Natsu hard and deep, pulling his cock until his head's the only thing inside then push his 9-inch cock inside. He keeps on fucking Natsu and when Gray hit Natsu's prostate Natsu moaned as loud as he can, "Ngghhh, yeahhh, keep doing that Gray!", Gray love hearing Natsu moan over and over with each fuck, and suddenly Gray stopped fucking Natsu and sit on the grass. "The heck Gray, why did you stop?", "Heh, you know what you have to do, Natsu". Natsu know what Gray's talking he about, he went on top of Gray and aim Gray cock to his own hole, Natsu push his hips downward in one move so that Gray 9.5-inch cock is fully inside him, Natsu moaned so loud that his saliva went drooling, "Fuck Gray, I love your cock inside me, they're so hard and big", "Fuck Natsu, ride me now and i'll give you something hot" replied Gray, Natsu nodded and started to ride Gray's cock, first he went to do it slowly and once Gray cock hit Natsu's prostate he started to ride Gray like a pro due to the ecstasy that he got, not to forget to moan Gray's name each fuck.

Gray couldn't stand staying still enjoying the pleasure so he deep french kiss Natsu, Natsu kiss Gray back passionately, then Gray break the kisses and start sucking Natsu's erected nipples while his other hand pinched the other nipples, Natsu moaned so much that Gray took Elfman's jockstrap and put them in his mouth, Natsu was suprised but he didn't spit them out as he can smell's Elfman and his own cum, this make Natsu even hornier, he speeds up his cock riding and Gray keep on sucking his nipples while his hand move to Natsu's cock, playing with his precum for awhile then start stroking Natsu's cock from the head to the base furiously, "Mmmphh, Mmmmmhhhhmmm! ( Fucck, I'm cominggg! )", Natsu cock erupted, the first shot landed on Gray's hair and face, then Gray's abs, after that he keep on shooting that it hit his own face and abs with a total of 10 long shots, Gray couldn't stand the view and cumming inside Natsu's hole, "Fuucckkk Natsu i'm cumming insidee!", he push his cock deep inside Natsu and started exploding, Natsu can feel Gray's cock erupted inside him and feel the hot stream of cum, there was so much cum that they're leaking. Gray cum is now mixing with Elfman's cum inside Natsu's hole. Both of them were panting and Gray someone behind the bushes and says "It looks like we're going to have a second round soon, Natsu"..

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters in the fic !

Pairings : Natsu x Romeo x Gray

Romeo has just got back after buying a couple drinks for Natsu and Gray but when he returned he couldn't find them, first he was thinking if they have left him but then again he know that Natsu and Gray isn't that mean to do that, so he put the drinks on the chair and look after them behind the bushes, it took him quiet awhile to find them.

When he found them he was really shocked and his couldn't believe what he is seeing, Natsu being penetrated deep and hard by Gray, he could see Natsu's bubble butt bouncing and Gray's balls slapping Natsu's ass making it red, both of them were sweating and he could hear Natsu and Gray's moan. He started to look down at his crotch, it was already tenting and bulging, begging for release, Romeo couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't care less if anyone see him, it was just too hot to be missed.

He stripped off his soccer jersey and shorts but not his soccer knee socks, he was wearing a light blue briefs, they were so tight that you can see the outline of Romeo's 6-inch hard cock and wet from his own sweat and precum, they were leaking through and he can see his own precum drop crystal clear, it didn't take much time until his hornyness reached its peak, he started jacking off, he put his hand in his cock and his other hands pinching his nipples, he started jacking off his cock, giving it a strong grip and moving it up and down fast, when he was watching them he could see some cum leaking out of Natsu's hole, "Ahhhh Fuck Natsu-nee that's too hot!" moaned Romeo, then he spit to his own hard cock, covering it with his own saliva imagining that he was fucking Natsu and it was the cum in Natsu's ass.

He keep on stroking furiously until he heard Natsu's and Gray's scream that they're going to cum, when Natsu is cumming, Romeo is giving full attention, the scene was so hot and he thought that it couldn't get any better, but it did, Gray started cumming inside his ass and they were so much cum that they were leaking out, Romeo started stroking his cock faster until he reached his climax, "Ngghhh, Natsu-nee i'm cummingg! Ahhhh!" then his cock exploded, his first, second, and third shoot manage to hit his chin, then his sweaty abs, his other cum landed in his clothes and socks, his hand were all sticky and wet, even though he is still in puberty, his cum is already thick and white making the cum in his abs totally visible, it was one of the most intense orgasm he had, he was panting and went to panic, "Oh darn, i should clean up and left before they sees me", but it was too late, when he was looking at Natsu and Gray to see if they saw him, Gray is looking back at him and said "It looks like we're going to have a second round soon, Natsu".

At first Natsu didn't realize what it means until he looks back, Natsu gasped but he could see Romeo's cum dropping from his chin and some on his abs, he already knew what Romeo was doing, "Mmm, Romeo, i didn't know how slutty you are until now, peeping at us when we're having sex and climaxed, why don't you come here and i'll teach you how to be a real man" says Natsu, then he pulled Gray's cock out of him slowly, cum was dripping and falling from his arse hole, it was so hot that Romeo's cock is rock hard again, then Natsu went to put his face in Gray's cum covered cock and started licking it, cleaning Gray's cock, tasting the mixed cum, doing it slowly and passionately, then he raise his butts, spreading his butt's cheek with his hand, there was still some cum dripping out of Natsu's hole, it was a clear invitation for Romeo to fuck him, it didn't take much time for Romeo to come and fuck Natsu's deep and hard, "Ngghhh, Natsu-nee, i can't believe you're fulfilling my dream and taking my virginity this way!", moaned Romeo as he push his 6-inch hard cock into Natsu's ass, even though Natsu has been fucked countless times and his hole is filled with cums his hole is still tight and giving Romeo an incredible amount of pleasure, Romeo couldn't believe how nice it felt, once all of his cock is inside Natsu's hole, he cum in an instant, due to the slippery, tightness and the amount of fresh cum inside Natsu's ass, maximizing the pleasure, "Ahhhh!", Romeo's cock exploded harder than before, his cum exploded so hard that every shot hit Natsu's prostate, giving a loud moan from Natsu, "Ahh..hahh..Romeo, that was so hot",

Romeo was embarrassed that he cum so fast, it was too good to be hold thought Romeo, Gray was too horny for what just happen, Natsu has already eaten and swallowed most of the cum but Gray's cock is still wet leaking precum, then he pulled Natsu off from Romeo, making Romeo's cock pulled out, then he whispered on Natsu's ear, the next thing you know, Natsu pushed Romeo to the grass and standing above him, he lowered his butt and start taking Romeo's 6-inch hard cock into his ass and started to fucking him, "Natsu-nee! Ngghhh!", Romeo moaned in surprised, Natsu started riding him slowly until he reach the base, then he could see Romeo's dried cum in his abs and chin and start to lick them up, Natsu's cock is pressing against his and Romeo's body leaking precum and leaving precum on both their abs, Romeo went into beast mode and started moving his hips up and down, fucking Natsu hard and deep, slapping his cock and balls into Natsu's butt, his penetration is so fast and hard that the cum in Natsu's hole started to leak out,

Romeo keep on fucking him, and that's when Gray started to get in the action, Gray give his cock a few stroke making sure that it is covered with precum and spit, then he pushed his 9.5-inch cock inside Natsu's ass, giving Romeo and Natsu's the pleasure they never had before, it was the first time Natsu's being double-fuck, it was too hot that his cock started to explode once Gray's cock is fully inside him, "Nnhhhaaa, Gray, you could've warned me before! Fuck i'm cummingg!", he was coming so hard and every shot landed in Romeo's body, starting by his hair, face, neck, and abs, it was around 7 shots in total, Romeo stopped fucking Natsu as he was trying to hold his cock so that he wouldn't cum as fast as before, "Ughh, sorry Romeo, i didn't expect that to happen", "It's okay Natsu-nee, in fact, i loved it!", Romeo moved his tongue around and eat Natsu's cum near his face, then he gulped em, "Mm, Taste better than expected, Natsu-nee!", without getting in their mood, Gray started to penetrate Natsu's ass, pulling his cock out until his cock head's the only thing inside then push them deep inside in one move, hitting Natsu's prostate and giving Romeo the friction of his cock, he kept on fucking Natsu, hitting his prostate every thrust, earning a lot of lustful moan from Natsu.

Romeo wanted to catch up, so he started to move his cock too, pulling and pushing it until his cock is deep inside, it was so good that it couldn't last long, Gray give it a few more thrusts and started cumming, "Natsu, Romeo, i'm cumming for you!", Gray cum erupted, both of them could feel his hot cum spurting out of his cock, Romeo is coming right after Gray's done, "Ahhh, here i cumm!" his cock exploded as hard as before, his cum is mixing with Gray's cum, making a unison of cum inside Natsu's hole, sadly Natsu didn't come this time, both of them pulled their cock out, both of their cock is wet and sticky from cum, but since Romeo and Gray felt bad about leaving Natsu without cumming, both of them started to give him a rimjob, pointing their tongue out and started to lick Natsu's hole, penetrating it, eating their mixed cum, both of then was too horny to think for the taste but it surely tastes good, "Oh fuck, keep doing that Gray, Romeo!" moaned Natsu as he jack his cock furiously, wanting a release, pointing his cock at both of them, "Ahh, yeahh, here they comee!", Natsu's cock exploded and there was more than 10 shots, half of them landed on Romeo's hair and back, and half of them landed on Gray's hair and back, now everyone's covered in cum, Gray and Romeo shared a passionate kiss when Natsu was cumming, leaving a trail of cum when they stopped, Natsu's hole was only half-cleaned, there was still so much cum inside, Gray then had an idea and took Natsu's huge dildo inside his ass to keep the cum from dropping, then all three of them put their clothes back on without caring about the cum on their body since it would take all night for them to clean it if they eat them up.

"So.. you guys wanna stay at my place tonight? There's nobody home and we can take our time cleaning ourselves" said Gray, both of them nodded and they went to Gray's house, by the time they got there, all three of them went to take a sleep on one bed, hugging each other, and none of them seems to be bothered by the strong smell of mixed cum.

To be continued..(maybe)


End file.
